


Earring

by RhythmRose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Earrings, M/M, just in case you didn't know lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhythmRose/pseuds/RhythmRose
Summary: A drabble about Xander noticing Laslow's earring. ((NEEDS TO BE EDITED LOL DON'T READ))





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which Laslow's earring is underrated tbh  
> ((10/19/17: Somewhere around the middle, there's a mistake where the flow just kind of goes off the rails, I'm busy but I'm going to fix it soon! Sorry about that!))

It was just a few months after Laslow was recruited by Xander to be his other retainer. The two had already figured out they wouldn't have a normal retainer-liege relationship--not that Xander had been expecting one the second he saw Laslow. And not that anyone in the castle had a normal retainer-liege relationship. Laslow was sure it didn't exist by now, which was fine by him. It meant he didn't have to be so serious around Xander, but it still meant he had to watch his mouth. 

But this was to say he liked serving Xander. And it seemed Xander liked having him too. Sometimes, when the paperwork would get a little overwhelming for Xander, they would simply talk or have a little duel. The crown prince seemed to like the time he spent with Laslow so far, which made the retainer happy. Even though he wasn't supposed to make any deep emotional attachments in Nohr, Xander was really beginning to grow on him. It scared him a little, but he reserved those thoughts for the night.

He snapped out his thoughts when he noticed Xander had turned around and was looking at him. He assumed he had said something and was waiting for an answer, which made Laslow a little nervous that he missed something important. "Sorry, milord, can you repeat that?"

"I haven't said anything... yet," he spoke with a curious tone, and his words relieved Laslow as he perked up to show interest in anything else the royal might say. "It's just... Laslow, is that an earring you bear?" 

"Hm?" Laslow blinked. It wasn't what he expected to hear, having expected something about their next battle or something about the army. He glanced to the side and remembered that he had brushed his hair behind his ears after he entered Xander's room, since the hotter season was beginning and Xander's room happened to be hotter than most of the castle. Not to mention as much as he liked his outfit, it could get quite stuffy. 

"Yes, it is, milord. Do you like it?" he asked with a smile, winking. Winking had become second nature to him now. 

"Er, it's very nice. Did you get it in recently? I've never noticed it, and we've been quite busy recently." Xander inquired, and it was true, the battles were getting harder and there had been a lot more planning. It would be hard to find the time to do something like pierced ears. 

"Oh, no. I've had this for as long as I can remember. My hair is longer now, though, so a lot of people haven't noticed it." he mused, glancing away in thought before directing his attention. 

"May I... see it? Then I must get back to work. I've just never seen a man with an earring before." he requested, which Laslow gladly accepted. He bent down a little (he remembered being surprised that Xander wasn't still taller than him when sitting, the first time he saw him sit down) and leaned a little closer than needed, but he glanced away when he did it (so that he couldn't watch Xander stare at his ear and feel self-conscious, even if he knew it was happening, it felt better) so he didn't realize. But Xander didn't say anything, instead just examining it for a moment before gesturing for him to stand up straight. 

"Very interesting. Thank you, Laslow." he commented, then began turning back to his work. Laslow straightened up with his hands properly behind his back, smiling a little. "It's no problem, milord. Are you perhaps thinking of getting one yourself?" 

"No, no. It's not my style, and I'm sure it wouldn't fit the crown prince of Nohr to be wearing one. No offense to you, Laslow."

"None was taken, milord. And I don't know about that, I kept mine on even if it was--uh..." _unbecoming of a prince to have such a showy accessory, as some have put it_ (while his father could have an entire outfit made without a sleeve just to show his Brand). He would have a lot to explain if he continued with that route. He must've paused for too long because Xander glanced at him between his paperwork. "It was a little silly looking. But I liked it. Maybe I'll wear it again one day." he decided.

"Only if you don't make me look bad with it on." Xander commented with a little mirthful smile adorning his face. It made Laslow's smile a little wider since he didn't get to see his lord smile as often as he'd like to. 

"Of course not, milord! Could you ever be ashamed of me anyways?" he asked playfully, determined to keep the mood light. He liked talking with Xander like this, getting to see another expression on his face other than sternness. 

"Perhaps not, Laslow." Xander replied, but Laslow swore it had an affection to it that made his heart feel lighter. Even though he had just been considering liking Xander more than appropriate just lately, he knew it wasn't his mind making anything up. But even so, he was just glad that his liege appreciated him. 

"Unless it's when you're out on the town harassing women."

Ah, well. It lasted as long as it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble to quench my Xanlow thirst!  
> I might add another drabble with another scene involving his earring, but I'm still working on that  
> (also I wrote this assuming he only has an earring on his right ear, but then I looked it over and I wasn't sure. I asked two of my friends and one said he only has the one, and the other one says he has one on both ears. So I might need public opinion lol)


End file.
